


Control

by MadAndy



Category: Gamma Ray
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAndy/pseuds/MadAndy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Although this tale features characters that share an awful lot of characteristics with the individuals who go to make up the featured rock band, it isn't them. I'm fully aware of that fact; they're completely their own people, and this is a fantasy based on their stage personas, interviews and other material in the public domain. No malice or impeachment is intended to the band, their families, friends, management companies or anyone else involved with them in any way, shape or form. No money is being made from this tale, it's written purely for the enjoyment of the author...and her readers. 
> 
> It's fiction. Enjoy it as such.
> 
> (Written in 2007)

****

_Control_

Heat of skin, smooth chest on the arch of freckled spine. Breath shudders, warm then cool, against the side of his face; muscles tremble with effort, the fight not to just plunge into him. He can feel every inch, every nerve ending alive to the sensation of being fucked, slowly, balls deep.

His neck aches when he turns his head, nuzzles against the tight jaw muscle. He wants to kiss, to let tongues do what cocks do, but Dirk is too focused, controlled. Eyelashes press flat, nostrils flare, and he’s there.

They both are.

Kai hisses, grins, and is content.

_~~Fin~~_


End file.
